


All The Right Notes

by 0ShitsGiven



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Classical Music, Competition, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, High School, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ShitsGiven/pseuds/0ShitsGiven
Summary: An ex-piano prodigy finds her reason to play again after meeting a spunky, unorthodox violin player with an annoying unwillingness to give up. Romance, drama, angst, gay panic, and more await you in "All The Right Notes."---Hella gay, omegaverse, "Your Lie in April" AU (Lucy as Kosei, Natsu as Kaori, Gray as Ryota, Lisanna as Tsubaki)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Nastu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia & Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	All The Right Notes

Lucy was alone in the music room, sitting at the piano, again, translating the music playing through her headphones to sheet music. Outside, her two childhood friends, Gray and Lisanna, were practicing with their sports teams. Lucy didn't enjoy sports, but she always supported and cheered on her two friends at their games, like they used to do at her competitions.

The ex-prodigy bit at the eraser of her mechanical pencil as her brows furrowed in frustration, unsure of how to translate the chorus of the song; songs that used electric instruments and soundboards were the most difficult for her. A light bulb lit up above Lucy's head, and just before her pencil hit the paper, a baseball broke through the window and hit her in the head, knocking her onto the ground.

She carefully attempted to prop herself onto her hands and knees, groaning as she felt droplets of blood spill from the small wound on the side of her head. The door to the music room opened to reveal a panicked Lisanna in her dirtied baseball uniform, who quickly rushed to her best friend's side, apologizing as she helped the omega up.

"It's fine, Liz," Lucy reassured her as she sat back down on the piano bench before leaning down to picked the papers and mechanical pencil she knocked down. She released a soothing scent to calm down the beta. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about the window. That's the third time this month you broke it."

The baseball player let out a nervous laugh as she opened the doors of the utility closet and pulled out a dustpan and broom. She looked down at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. "Y-yeah, Ms.Scarlet's gonna kill me, huh?"

Lucy hopped off the piano bench and squatted. "Probably," Lucy teased. As she reached out to pick up a shard of glass, her hand was gently tugged back by Lisanna's. She stood and turned to meet the beta's worried gaze.

"Come on, that's dangerous. You could cut your hand," The baseball player warned. Out of their small friend group, Lisanna was always the first to worry, despite lacking any maternal or paternal instincts. The other two suspected it was because of her overprotective alpha and omega siblings--especially Mira, who had to raise Elfman and Lisanna after their parents passed.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak when a click was heard from the broken window. The two turned to see their third member, Gray, on the other side, with his hand on his hip and his phone pointed at them. "Well, that is just adorable," he teased with a shit-eating grin, annunciating every word. "Next-door neighbors, childhood friends, and now lovers. Isn't that always how it goes?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!!!" Both loudly corrected.

The alpha was strangely quick to raise his hands in defense and submit to the beta and omega. "Alright, alright, I get it."

"The hell you do, knot-head," Lucy huffed, her sweet cherry scent soured with frustration, and at the same time swelling with a bit of pride; She loved when Gray submitted to her since she knew her was likely to be the only alpha who would for a long, long time.

"Whatever," he dismissed casually, slipping his phone into the pocket of his soccer uniform. He turned back to the field when he heard his name called, held up a finger, and looked back to the girls. "If you two survive after breaking another window, we should stop by the convenient store after school."

Lisanna nodded calmly, but Lucy was quick to yell out, "I WASN'T EVEN THE ONE WHO BROKE THE WINDOW!!!!"

* * *

"Man, that sucks," Gray admitted, taking a bite of the cheap Hostess pie he bought. Lucy and Lisanna had just finished explaining to him that after a two-hour lecture from vice-principal Scarlet, they also had to write a 1000-word apology.

The three stopped by a convenience store on their way home, as the alpha suggested on a whim. Gray and Lisanna had changed out of their sports uniforms into their school uniforms, though the former didn't bother buttoning his shirt all the way up, nor properly adjusting his tie. And he wondered why omegas in their school were so quick to drool over him.

"Tell me about it," Lucy huffed. She leaned against the wall of the convenience store with her arms crossed across her chest; She bought a bottled tea and some poky for later. The injury on the side of her head was carefully tended to and bandaged in the nurse's office earlier by the very beta whose baseball caused it. "I can't believe I had to listen to all that. _Lis_ was the one who threw a baseball through the window." She muttered, "And people say _she's_ the tamest out of all of us."

"H-hey! It's not like I _meant_ to!" Lisanna called out, managing to zip her bag shut, even with all the sweets and other random crap stuffed in it. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and adjusted the straps, prompting all three to start walking again. "Besides, I'm _way_ calmer than you two!"

"Says the one who broke 3 windows in the past month," Gray deadpanned, shoving the now-empty wrapper into this pocket. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laugh while Lisanna pouted, refusing to look either of them in the eyes, her cheeks dusted pink.

Lisanna switched the topic to school, and Gray immediately started talking about whatever else was on his mind, not wanting to hear his much smarter friends brag about acing their classes. From there, they kept switching topics; Lisanna tried to explain conspiracy theories she found while browsing the web at 3 AM, Lucy recommended mangas and animes, and Gray complained about the heat and his much cockier brother.

Then the alpha broke off from the group to go right where the other two go left. It was much calmer from there, the ex-prodigy and baseball playing discussing their interests, the latter listing off the dates of any upcoming games. Lucy made sure to type them into her phone. Lucy and Lisanna still teased each other when it was just the two of them, but not as much without Gray around.

They stopped in front of Lisanna's house, already being able to smell whatever Mira was cooking inside, assumably for an hour now. Mirajane worked as a local model, and Elfman was still in college, so they were rarely both home before their youngest sibling.

The beta threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at her house with a worried smile. "Do you wanna come over for dinner, Lu? We could watch some anime or something after."

As tempting as Mira's cooking and spending an evening with Lisanna were, Lucy politely declined the offer. "Sorry, Lis, I have some homework to catch up on." That wasn't entirely a lie. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Are you sure? It's really no problem, and we can do our homework together, too," Lisanna countered, gripping her bag strap tighter and chewing at her inner cheek. She hated the idea of the omega spending the evening alone with her father overseas and her aunt somewhere else. Even though she already knew her answer, she still had to try.

"I'm sure. Thanks, though," Lucy said politely, shining a smile bot of them knew was forced. She moved to open the front gate into her front yard but stopped snd turned to Lisanna. "Hey, Lis? If she asks, could you tell my aunt I was over at your place? She'd kill me if she knew I was at home alone."

Lisanna nodded. "Of course, Lu. Anything for you."

With that, the friends waved goodbye and retreated into their separate homes.


End file.
